powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Madtropolis
Madtropolis is a bull and eye-themed monster that looks like he has a miniature city on top of his head. He serves as the primary antagonist of the first and second part of the three-part episode "The Samurai's Journey". Character History Madtropolis first tricks Marah and Kapri into thinking that he was Lothor being nice to them, he was summoned by Zurgane to steal the ninja powers from the Power Rangers, he appeared with an army of Kelzaks and Marah and Kapri to battle Tori and Cam, they had the upper hand until Shane, Dustin, Hunter and Blake came, the Rangers morphed and did battle, He was able to best them and take their ninja powers, he along with Marah and Kapri and the army of Kelzaks retreated, he was then about to blow up the ball with the ninja powers, but the Crimson Ranger manages to retrieve it (as Cam gave the Ninja Rangers a power surge to let them turn into their Ranger forms), the Red Ranger tried to battle the monster, but he was quickly outmatched, he then created illusions that the Rangers must overcome. they manage to overcome it, but their power surge was wearing off, and Madtroplis was still not finished, with the last of their energy, they defeat him with the Thunderstorm Cannon. Madtropolis grew large with the Scroll of Empowerment and after Cam transferred the ball back to Ninja Ops, the Rangers summon the Storm and Thunder Megazords to battle the monster, but without their powers, they were outmatched. Cam sent in the Power Sphere 9: Scarf to protect the Rangers, the Rangers did had an small advantage, but it was not enough, after defeating both the Storm and Thunder Megazords with his Lightning Beam, he was about to make the finishing strike on the Rangers until Cam used the Scroll of Time to freeze everything, with time frozen, Sensei was able to teleport the Rangers back to safety in Ninja Ops, when Cam succeeded his mission, the Scroll of Time was losing energy, which caused the Rangers to be teleported back to the monsters view, luckily the new Green Samurai Ranger appears and pilots the Samurai Star Copper to battle Madtropolis, Madtropolis was taken down to the ground when the Zord drilled though the ground, the Green Ranger transformed the Zord into the new Samurai Star Megazord and used the new Power Sphere 10: Bee Stinger to ultimately destroy Madtropolis, after the monster was destroyed, the Green Ranger revealed himself to be none other then Cam. Madtropolis was seen in an alternate dimension. Madtropolis was among the monsters freed from the Abyss of Evil by Lothor. Personality Madtropolis is a cocky and ruthless monster that like to toy with his enemies, but when told of the plan by Zurgane, he takes his mission seriously. Powers and Abilities * '''Strength: '''Madtropolis is one of the stronger monsters, being able to best all five Storm Rangers in battle, as well as both the Storm and Thunder Megazords. * '''Durability: '''Madtropolis has thick skin that is strong enough to withstand the Red Ranger's Hawk Blaster. * '''Illusions: '''Madtropolis has the ability to turn himself into an illusions of other beings. * '''Illusion World: '''Madtropolis can turn an area into a world where he can control the minds of his enemies and make them think that an ally is Madtropolis. The Illusion World will be destroyed if the enemy hits the real Madtropolis. * '''Illusion Head: '''Madtropolis can create an illusion of his head. ** '''Lighting Vision: '''As an Illusion Head he can fire light orange colored lightning beams. * '''Multiply: '''Madtroplis can make multiple clones of himself. * '''Teleportation: '''Madtropolis can teleport to any location at will. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Madtroplis can leap a far distance. * '''Lighting Beams: '''Madtropolis can fire yellow lightning beams from his hands. * '''Energy Blast Vision: '''Madtroplis can fire red energy blasts from his eyes. * '''Mega Lighting Beams: '''Madtroplis can concentrate his energy and fire a large red lightning beam that is fired from both his hands and eyes, combining them into a beam which is a stronger version of the lightning beams fired from his hands. Arsenal * '''Power Stealing Ball: '''Madtroplis carries a large metal ball that he can use to steal the Rangers' Ninja powers; it can only open with great power. In the third and final part of the three-part episode "The Samurai's Journey", it was opened by all six Ninja Rangers (with Cam helping out since he is the new Green Samurai Ranger), thus returning their powers. Notes * His name is a play on the words "mad" (insane) and "metropolis". * Madtropolis is the first monster to be fought by the Samurai Star Copper, as well as the Samurai Star Megazord. * Madtropolis is one of the strongest and most powerful monsters in Lothor's army, alongside the Wolfblades, and Condortron (the finale monster of the series), having a huge arsenal of abilities, being able to best all five Ninja Rangers in battle, as well as successfully taking their Ninja Storm powers, and as a giant he is able to best both the Storm and Thunder Megazords in battle, he would have been able to finish off the Rangers if Cam had not came in to the rescue. See Also Category:Ninja Storm Category:Ninja Storm Monsters